Conventionally, a fuel pump module may utilize a plurality of fuel pumps having respectively different discharge pressures according to an engine operation state, for achieving a high output of the engine and/or for an improvement of the fuel mileage. That is, for example, a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No.: JP-A-2009-228653) discloses a fuel pump module that includes a main pump, a sub-pump, a subtank, and a cover member. The subtank houses the main pump and the like in a cylindrical shape body with a bottom. The cover member closes an opening of the sub tank and supports the main pump and the like.
However, in the fuel pump module of the patent document 1, vibration from the two pumps during operation is transmitted to the cover member which supports the two pumps. Such a vibration may be further amplified when it is conveyed to the fuel tank through the cover member and the sub tank.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a fuel pump module that reduces noise.
In an aspect of the present disclosure, a fuel pump module that supplies fuel from a fuel tank to an internal-combustion engine. The fuel pump module includes a first suction filter removing foreign substance from fuel in the fuel tank, a first pump discharging fuel that has passed through the first suction filter into a combustion chamber of the internal-combustion engine, a first filter removing foreign substance from fuel that is discharged from the first pump, and a first supply port disposed at a position between the first filter and the combustion chamber and allowing fuel that has passed through the first filter to flow therethrough. The fuel pump module also includes a second suction filter removing foreign substance from fuel in the fuel tank separately from the first suction filter, a second pump discharging fuel that has passed through the second suction filter into an air-intake system of the internal-combustion engine, a second filter removing foreign substance from fuel that is discharged from the second pump, a second supply port disposed at a position between the second filter and the air-intake system and allowing fuel that has passed through the second filter to flow therethrough. Further, the fuel pump module includes a housing member housing one of the first pump and the second pump, a support part formed on the housing member and supporting an other of the first pump and the second pump, a regulating member engaging the housing member at a position between (i) the first suction filter and the first pump or (ii) the second suction filter and the second pump, the regulating member regulating a relative movement of the first pump or the second pump toward a center axis thereof relative to the housing member, and an elastic member made of an elastic material, abutting the regulating member and interposed between (i) the first pump and the regulating member or (ii) the second pump and the regulating member.
In the fuel pump module of the present disclosure, two pumps, two filters, and two supply ports are provided, and a housing member housing one of the two pumps has the support part that supports the other one of the two pumps. Movement of the one of the two pumps housed in the housing member is regulated by the regulating member that engages with the housing member, i.e., the movement of the one of the two pumps toward the center axis of the relevant pump relative to the housing member. In such a structure, vibration caused by an operation of the pump is transmitted to the fuel tank through the housing member and the regulating member. An elastic member in between the pump in the housing member and the regulating member reduces the transmission of vibration from the pump in the housing member to the regulating member, thereby reducing the transmission of the vibration to the housing member. As a result, the noise generated by the vibration is reduced due to the reduction of the transmitted vibration that is transmitted from the housing member to the fuel tank.